I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns slingshot-type archery devices. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns compound slingshot-type archery devices.
II. Prior Art
Heretofore, the prior art has proposed many types of archery devices intended to facilitate both stability of arrow flight, as well as ease of drawing back on the string. Hence, the art has proposed pulley systems; wrist supports; elbow supports and the like. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,453; 3,595,213; 3,018,770; 4,169,456; 3,572,312; 3,004,532; 3,987,777 and 3,834,368.
None of the prior art devices, however, address short-range archery, such as is associated with slingshots. Ordinarily, slingshots are constructed of conventional drawstring without any means of adjusting the tension to be applied to the string, nor with any means to control the flight.
As will subsequently be detailed, the present invention provides a slingshot-type archery device which provides adjustment to the tension to be applied to the drawstring, as well as providing a unique drawstring construction.